


Treaty Negotiations

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, winternights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Post-movie, Pitch and Jack are in a relationship. The Guardians are aware that they’re ‘together’ but they try not to ask too many questions.Then one of the Guardians comes to visit with the intent to discuss some important business with Pitch. What they find is Pitch lounging back on a throne casually…with Jack kneeling between his legs and sucking him off.And what’s worse is that Pitch INSISTS upon his company staying and discussing that important business….Bonus+Pitch is very laid back and dismissive about Jack being there (as if nothing’s weird about the situation at all) and actually brings up intelligent points in the conversation despite Jack’s attentions++the visiting Guardian is initially angry at seeing how Jack’s being treated, but upon confirming that it’s consensual, they switch to being flustered instead and just sort of...[cut for length]"Sandy gets sent to negotiate a treaty with Pitch because of his new relationship with Jack. Sandy…well, based on his past interactions with Pitch, Sandy has a questionable idea of what the words “negotiating a treaty” actually mean. Suitable for multishippers only.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, Blacksand Short Fics





	Treaty Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/2/2105.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "…try keeping their eyes above Pitch’s waist for the sake of their sanity
> 
> +++Jack seems embarrassed at first too, but Pitch just pets a hand through his hair encouragingly to convince him to continue…so he goes for it.
> 
> ++++Jack ends up taking the situation as a challenge to make Pitch slip up in his speech/eloquence."

Sandy was supposed to negotiate a treaty. And that was good; he liked negotiating treaties with Pitch. But this time the other Guardians had been very serious about it when they asked him, and through the forest of their words he managed to gather that they needed to negotiate a treaty with Pitch because of Jack. Who maybe had already negotiated a treaty with Pitch? No, the others had said. Not really. And then no one had wanted to explain the difference between Jack’s treaty and the one that Sandy was supposed to negotiate. They had all acted like it should be very, very obvious, and Sandy figured it was not the time to press the point.  
  
And so he nodded and smiled and left for Pitch’s lair.  
  
It was easy to tell that Jack was there, too, when he arrived, and that was probably good. Jack should be involved, no doubt, with something that so deeply involved Pitch. But then again, sometimes it was difficult for Sandy to get his meaning across to Jack, and that would be really important here…  
  
Sandy let his cloud dissolve just before entering the room where he felt Pitch and Jack were, and hurried in, wondering how the negotiations were going to start this time.  
  
He first noticed Pitch reclining in a throne that looked much more comfortable than the thrones Pitch usually made, his robe open, and oh—well. There was Jack. Kneeling between Pitch’s bare legs and facing him, his head moving up and down.  
  
This was unexpected. Sandy frowned. He took a few more steps forward, tilted his head to the side, and well, it was unmistakable. Jack was currently giving Pitch head. Should he go? Jack’s participation in the conversation could only be minimal from such a position.  
  
Sandy looked up to Pitch’s face and produced one of his most elaborate question marks.  
  
“Ah, Sandy,” Pitch said, meeting Sandy’s skeptical expression with a lazy smirk. “So you’re here to negotiate the new treaty.”  
  
Jack made a muffled sound of surprise, and began to pull away, but Pitch reached down to pet Jack’s hair, carding his long, thin fingers through strands of silky white. “Shh, Jack, it’s all right. I want you to go on,” he said, his voice low, “after all, you’re doing so well.” Pitch shivered as Jack took the command and praise to heart, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his gaze met Sandy’s unerringly. “So? What concessions am I expected to make this time?”  
  
Sandy raised an eyebrow. So this was what Pitch wanted, was it? This was the game he was going to play today?  
  
Had he forgotten who he was playing against? Well, perhaps. Sandy imagined that Jack could be almost fatally distracting.  
  
Sandy didn’t smirk. Sometimes it was good to have a body that one had made entirely from scratch. It made the control necessary for keeping a perfect poker face much easier, for one thing.  
  
He approached the throne matter-of-factly and spun up a chair of dreamsand that made it easier for him to look at Pitch’s face rather than Jack’s efforts below. He looked levelly at Pitch, and with no further ado, launched into a fairly technical explanation of how Pitch would be allowed to coexist with the Guardians in the future, given current alliances and recent past events.  
  
Pitch responded to this opening salvo with surprising coherence, bringing up many of the arguments that the Guardians had anticipated, and a few that they hadn’t—at least, not as a group. That he could do this while Jack lavished his cock with attention was astonishing, but also indicated to Sandy that he had begun the attack on the wrong front.  
  
So what do you want, Pitch? Sandy asked. Other than what you’re already getting, that is?  
  
What he was getting, indeed! Sandy hadn’t stared, of course, that would have just been rude, but the glimpses he had gotten! Jack’s lips were bright pink, almost red, where they spread around the thick length of Pitch’s cock. A surprising amount of that length was regularly disappearing into Jack’s mouth, too, considering that Pitch didn’t seem to have made himself any smaller than usual for this treat from Jack. How much practice had Jack been getting? But then again, he _was_ the Guardian of Fun. Perhaps he picked things like this up easily. Another involuntary glance down showed Jack’s cheeks, flushed with embarrassment or arousal, hollow as he took every inch of Pitch and swallowed around him.  
  
“Want?” Pitch asked, his voice rougher than before.  
  
Sandy felt a small resonance of Jack’s power and diligently kept his poker face again as he realized that Jack’s idea of fun in this situation was going to be making Pitch lose his composure.  
  
Indeed, Pitch. What is it that you want in this treaty? What concessions do you expect from the Guardians? Sandy switched his sand symbols from the set that the Guardians normally saw to an older set, a language in itself, full of subtle, layered meanings, each symbol a delicate organic structure of curls and curves.  
  
“Sandy, is that—is that truly necessary?” Pitch did not quite manage to glare at him as Jack caressed his thighs.  
  
Sandy blinked at him. What do you mean by _necessary_? I only thought it was appropriate to the situation.  
  
“Ah—what?” Pitch shivered and cleared his throat. “What on earth do you mean by that?” Jack had drawn back, now, to attend to most of Pitch’s length with his hands, while still devoting his mouth to the tip.  
  
Sandy waved a scolding finger at Pitch. It’s rude to answer a question with a question. But I meant that this language has been used in other successful treaty negotiations before. So it’s eminently appropriate now. It’s more specific than my other symbols. More precise. You’re more familiar with it, and…I think it can also account for the emotional resonances of what’s being discussed.  
  
It was amazing how loud the slick, obscene sounds of Jack’s mouth moving over Pitch’s cock sounded in a room otherwise silent save for the soft hiss of shifting dreamsand. Sandy wondered what Pitch had given Jack to understand regarding the nature of their relationship. Did Jack think they were exclusive, or…  
  
A number of contradictory expressions raced across Pitch’s face before he made a reasonably good attempt at cool detachment. “So this treaty is meant to have emotional resonances? How very strange. And here I thought it was all just a matter of technical details.”  
  
Sandy raised one eyebrow slightly. Pitch, I know you usually appreciate expert attention to technical details. And why wouldn’t there be emotional resonances here? This situation—regarding the treaty, of course—is intensely personal to you.  
  
Pitch opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment Jack gave a very soft moan. Pitch’s eyes widened and he took a sharp breath, and he gripped the arms of the throne.  
  
Sandy watched him without creating any further symbols, ending his observation only with a slow blink. So you agree, then, he went on—and this was a little unfair, he knew, usually he would have coaxed out a real agreement before taking control of the negotiation like this, but wasn’t it unfair of Pitch himself to show off Jack the way he was? Furthermore, Sandy was fairly sure he didn’t have much time left. So you agree. You’re going to have to give me something to work with, then, he signed.  
  
“I—I thought I wouldn’t be called upon to do so, so recently after our little altercation before the Guardians,” Pitch managed, though all ease had gone from his voice, the confident tone replaced by breathiness.  
  
Sandy smiled calmly, and Pitch looked delightfully alarmed for a moment before Jack’s attentions drove the expression away.  
  
Why not? Sandy asked. Things have changed, but only the additions have remained to show their value. What you did—well, you can see, I stand before you with no mark from you on my skin. I am entirely as pure as I was before.  
  
A single laugh escaped Pitch before he covered his hand with his mouth. He bit his knuckle, and closed his eyes for a moment. “Prove it! I mean!”  
  
Is that the concession you demand, Pitch? Sandy’s smile edged toward a grin, revealing the small gap between his front teeth. It seems like quite a lot to ask, doesn’t it, given the advantages of your position that you’ve been making clear throughout this negotiation. I think in such a case I would have a right to demand even greater concessions from you than the Guardians authorized me to require.  
  
“As you somehow always manage to do,” Pitch said. “What if I concede to those, but—ahh—none of your other demands?”  
  
Concede to my demands and not the Guardians’? Or to the Guardians’ and not to mine? The distinction is very important, Pitch. Either way, though, at least we will have a witness. Jack seems rather preoccupied now, but I doubt he will be for much longer.  
  
“Oh, is that what—” Pitch broke off in a groan, but Sandy couldn’t tell exactly why. Probably something Jack had done with his tongue. It was pretty much impossible to see anything like that, a real pity.  
  
You seem somewhat distracted, Sandy told Pitch. That’s a problem, because I think we’ve reached a very delicate stage of negotiation. But I have an idea, no matter how reluctant I am to implement it.  
  
“Sandy—” Pitch’s voice sounded like a plea now, and though Jack was primarily responsible, Sandy allowed himself to enjoy it.  
  
Sandy changed the shape of the dreamsand chair he was sitting on so it brought him closer to Pitch. I know, he signed. I know I must do what I have to, to make sure I am understood, and you _have_ limited yourself to speech for so long…oh, don’t look so distressed, I’m just going to explain exactly what concessions I expect, and then I’ll give you a chance to explain your position. Nothing could be more fair.  
  
Pitch swore under his breath, and Sandy abandoned his poker face entirely. He leaned forward and softly spoke the terms of the treaty he wanted into Pitch’s ear, his voice musical—and effective—as ever, despite its sadly long disuse. It was nice, Sandy thought, after not too many moments, that Pitch still retained the presence of mind to warn Jack.  
  
“So. Uh. This has been weird.” Jack said, a little later. He had backed up from Pitch almost immediately after he finished, to stand where an arm of the throne concealed him from the waist down. “Am I—I didn’t see half the conversation and…uh. Hi, Sandy. I did not expect today to go this way.”  
  
Sandy winked at him from his place beside Pitch’s ear. Pitch glanced at Sandy, and shook his head slightly in exasperation. “Why do they always send _you_ ,” he muttered drowsily.  
  
Sandy laughed audibly. Pitch made a small sound in his throat, and Jack stared at him, wide-eyed. I volunteer and you know it, he signed brightly.  
  
“I will never learn,” Pitch said. He didn’t sound too upset about it. “But you did say something interesting about witnesses, this time.” Sandy looked at him in surprise and Pitch’s smirk regained some of its sharpness. “What, you said you would listen to my demands after you had told me yours. And I’ve already thought of one. Take care of Jack, won’t you? He’s done so well, and I—I have to rest and consider how to address some of your terms.”  
  
Jack looked between Pitch and Sandy, his face growing red. Sandy smiled at him encouragingly and Pitch waved him forward.  
  
“Um. Well.” Jack shrugged and gave them both a big grin. “If this is a dream, I will _not_ be able to explain myself to either of you later. If not, I—I _definitely_ did not expect today to go this way. So…anyway. Pitch, scoot over. You’ve got the only comfortable seat in this whole lair.”  
  
“And front-row, too, apparently,” Pitch murmured, not caring that Sandy was no doubt marking his easy acquiescence here for future nefarious purposes. He had the dazzle of sun on snow to pay attention to, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #don't try to troll Sandy#especially if he's your on-again-off-again lover


End file.
